Strange First Meetings
by RebelPanda
Summary: Fate and Destiny sure had strange ways of bringing people together, and if he had to be honest, this may just entered the long list of strange first meetings. Rolu Oneshot! Written as a request from my extremely Australian best friend codename:Koala!


No other reasoning behind this other than the fact that I wanted to post a one shot outside of my little "folder" of them, especially when one of my best friends have been asking me to write this one shot for him. I hope your happy Koala T_T. Feedback wise, I just want to see how this goes. Enjoy!

* * *

Strange First Meetings

Fate and Destiny sure had funny ways of bringing people together, wether it be a simple run in or straight up saving them from death.

Well, that's how it seemed in his book at least.

Sure, he knew life was definitely not like it may be portrayed in movies, and the same could definitely be said about books.

Not that he had a problem with that.

Sighing quietly to himself, he turned his attention back to the pages of the book in front of him as he easily became lost in the words of the book in front of him. The quietness of the classroom bringing him a sense of calm as he silently turned the page of the book in his hands, letting out a quiet sigh of content.

If this wasn't heaven then he didn't know what was.

Rogue was a silent person, and he knew that without a doubt. Always having his thoughts thoroughly organized and his plans carefully laid out and planned down to the last little detail.

That was until one of his "friends" chose the most entertaining way to completely demolish his plans and disrupt his thoughts.

If it weren't for them he wouldn't have landed the stupid detention in the first place.

And to make matters worse, both Sting and Yukino had escaped scott-free, leaving Rogue to serve the detention on his own. Brushing aside his thoughts, he turned the page of his book, faint trace of a smile on his face as his red eyes quickly scanned over the pages with ease.

"Cheney, you're free to leave now," Came the teachers simple sentence as she kept her eyes down on the screen of her phone, paying Rogue absolutely no attention causing one thought to begin circulating through Rogue's mind.

Could he have left this entire time?

Pushing the thought aside, Rogue silently pushed away from the desk, standing to his feet as he draped his bag over his shoulder, book in his hand as he silently left the classroom, leaving the teacher alone to whatever the hell she had been doing. Walking through the empty school hall, Rogue stopped in front of it as he swapped out his indoor shoes for his precious black converse. Pulling out his phone, he quickly glanced at the time before tucking the device back into his pocket, keeping his nose buried in the pages of his book as he exited the school building. Paying no attention, Rogue continued his journey to the train station with his nose buried in his book, the busy flow of Kyoto citizens brushing and pushing by him leaving him unfazed as he continued to walk.

* * *

Terrified.

The one word she could find to explain how she felt just had to be terrified. A terrified gasp escaped her lips as she felt her grip on the tree slip as she clung to it for dear life.

She hated him.

She hated him with a passion.

Of all people she had to get stuck with as her older brother, it just had to be that ass.

Shaky breaths escaped her throat as she looked down at the ground where her backpack lay.

How long would she be stuck up here exactly?

Only time could tell.

Slamming her eyes shut, a terrified whimper escaped Lucy's lips as tears streaked down her pale cheeks. The sound of footsteps reached Lucy's ears as her brown eyes snapped open, shifting her eyes to the figure of a boy walking her direction. He didn't look much older than her meaning he was probably a first year Junior high student like she was, judging from her uniform, she could also only assume he belonged to Shirotsume Junior High as well. Acting quickly, Lucy looked down at her feet as she began kicking off her white converse as it began dangling on her toes. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the perfect moment as he walked by, swinging her foot as the her shoe went flying, colliding with the back of his head. Lucy could hear the almost inaudible string of curses that escaped his lips meaning only one thing, she had caught his attention.

"U-Up here!" Lucy yelled as the boy immediately spun around, looking up as piercing red eyes met her honey brown ones.

An awkward silence fell over the two as they found themselves quietly studying the other. Messy black hair falling to his shoulders as his right eye was hidden behind his black locks, piercing red snake slit eyes that honestly reminded Lucy of the metal-headed bastard she called her friend. Following his gaze, Lucy's face erupted into a bright shade of red as she realized where he was staring.

"P-Pervert! D-Don't look up my skirt!" Lucy stammered nervously, snapping Rogue out of his daze as he began blushing, something that was rare for him.

"I wasn't looking I swear!" Rogue yelled as he looked in the opposite direction, his face a bright shade of red as he kept his eyes narrowed.

"I….I need your help," Lucy murmured, her cheeks still tinged pink as she looked down at Rogue from her spot in the tree.

"With what?" Rogue questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the panicked blonde.

"Getting down from this stupid tree!" Lucy wailed as Rogue became silent, sweat dropping as he glanced back up at the blonde.

"Can't you just climb down?"

"N-No! I have a fear of heights," Lucy whimper as she continued to cling to the tree as if it were her life line.

"Then how the hell did you get up there in the first place?!" Rogue shot back, eyes narrowed as he continued to stare up at the blonde.

"M-My stupid older brother stuck me up here! H-He knows I'm afraid of heights!" Lucy stammered causing Rogue to sigh in frustration as he placed his backpack and book down on the grass before looking back up at Lucy.

"Just give me a second," Rogue huffed, his red eyes quickly scanning the tree before grabbing it, hoisting himself up as he began scaling the tree.

"W-What the hell is climbing up here supposed to do!?" Lucy asked, staring at him incredulously.

"Simple, I'm going to help you down," Rogue deadpanned as he sat on the branch directly across from Lucy.

Receiving no answer from the panicked blonde, Rogue silently held a hand out which Lucy gladly accepted as she stared back with wide brown eyes.

"Think you can make it over to this branch?" Rogue questioned, as he held Lucy's hand tightly, assuring her that he wouldn't just let her fall.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy stammered as she took a deep breath before carefully moving to the other branch with Rogue's help, her heart racing in her chest.

Continuing a repetitive cycle, the duo continued to shift from branch to branch as they made progress, gradually climbing down the tree. Lucy had never felt happier, the minute her feet hit the ground, the blonde fell to her knees as she let out a sigh of relief, practically hugging the ground as she did so.

"I believe this is yours," Rogue deadpanned as Lucy looked up at him to find he had his had extended out towards her, holding her shoe out for her to take it.

"T-Thanks….and sorry for launching it at your head and all," Lucy murmured, cheeks tinged pink as she slipped her shoe back onto her sock clad foot before standing to her feet, adjusting her white messenger styled backpack.

"It's no big deal," Rogue stated bluntly, simply shrugging it off as he picked up his own backpack and book.

Cracking his book open, Rogue returned to his original task of reading as he begun walking, out of the corner of his eyes he could easily see the blonde as she walked next to him silently, her gaze fixed on the darkening sky. Now that she was out of the tree, he could easily distinguish her features without any trouble. Long golden blonde locks hung to her waste in curls as some framed her face, her hair being pushed back out of her hair by a simple white lightning bolt u barrette, honey brown eyes twinkling with pure joy and light. Rogue had become so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized when the blonde had turned her attention to him, a light blush settling on her cheeks.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Lucy asked quietly as she brought her hand to her face, looking for whatever she thought had been on her face.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Rogue murmured, his own light blush settling over his cheeks as he turned his head, making sure Lucy wouldn't notice.

"Hey, I never did thank you for helping me down from the tree and all…I know it was kind of stupid considering I wasn't even that far off the ground," Lucy huffed as she looked at Rogue who was in turn now looking right back at her.

"It's no big deal, everyone has to be afraid of something," Rogue shrugged as he closed the book, tucking it underneath his arm.

"So are you afraid of anything?" Lucy asked quietly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spiders," came Rogue's deadpan response as he cringed ever so slightly.

"Spiders?" Lucy repeated, a quiet amused chuckle escaped her lips as she looked at the red eyed boy.

"Nothing in the world needs to have an ungodly amount of legs and be that hairy, they're basically little creatures from the deep depths of hell," Rogue hissed, cringing as Lucy stared at him blankly.

He hadn't at all been expecting Lucy to begin laughing as she held a hand to her mouth, as if trying to muffle the sound of her laughter.

"I guess you have a point don't you," Lucy chirped, small smile on her face as she and Rogue finally arrived at the train station.

Riffling through her bag, Lucy pulled out her transit card, scanning it as she passed through the gates as Rogue did the same. Lucy's brown eyes shifted to the book tucked under Rogue's arm as her eyes widened at sight of the book.

"I…do you mind if I see that book under your arm?" Lucy asked quietly, her brown eyes twinkling with hope.

"Sure," Rogue stated bluntly as he handed the book to Lucy who seemed ecstatic as it was handed to her.

"N-No way! This is The Forbidden Grimoire!" Lucy stated in awe, her eyes wide as Rogue raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're familiar with the book?" Rogue questioned as he looked at the happy blonde.

"Your kidding me right? I'm familiar with the entire series!" Lucy chirped, holding the book up as if it were some sort of major trophy, "if my older brother hadn't broken his phone the week it came out I would've been able to get it!"

"If you want I can loan it to you for a while," Rogue deadpanned, stopping Lucy before she could rant anymore as she looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"You'd seriously do that?" Lucy asked quietly as she stared at him in awe.

"Im almost finished reading it anyway, and to be honest, you're the first person I've met in a while that seems to actually enjoy the series as much as I do," Rogue explained with a small smile on his face.

Rogue's red eyes immediately widened as Lucy threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head on his chest.

Rogue had never been one for random hugs, even from his own friends yet somehow this just felt….different.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered as she pulled away from him, her cheeks a noticeable shade of pink as she looked at Rogue.

"Crap, my train!" Lucy panicked, coming back to her senses as her train speeded into the station, slowing down as it neared the platform.

"Wait! Before I leave, I never did learn your name," Lucy pointed out, fidgeting nervously as the train came to a stop behind her.

"I'm Rogue, Rogue Cheney," Rogue introduced himself as a small smile graced Lucy's features.

"It was nice meeting you," Lucy chuckled as she clasped her hands in front of her as she bowed, her own thank you gesture as she continued to smile at Rogue.

"Arigatou….Rogue-sama," Lucy whispered as she stood to her full height, looking back at Rogue one last time before running onto the train, just barely making it onto the train as the door slid shut behind her.

Rogue stared at the blonde who was waving goodbye from within the train as it sped away. Standing there, Rogue's mind drew a blank as his face began burning bright red as he facepalmed at his own stupidity as he came to realize one thing.

He hadn't even learned her name.

* * *

The groan that escaped his lips was muffled by the pillow as he lay face first down in his bed, pulling at his black locks in pure frustration.

How could he have just let here leave like that without getting to know her name?!

His mind had pretty much been occupied with thoughts of the blonde from earlier, her voice, her laughter, her smile and her big brown eyes.

Great, here he was obsessing over some girl he barely knew.

He would admit she was adorable though…too bad he didn't know her name.

"Oi Rogue, you awake?" A voice questioned as a groan of annoyance left Rogue's lips.

Speaking of blondes.

"What do you want Sting?" Rogue questioned bluntly, pulling his face up from his pillow to look at the blonde that sat on the branch outside his room window.

"Don't be such a bitch, I came here to apologize for ditching you and landing you in detention earlier," Sting smirked, his familiar stupid grin on his face as Rogue stared at him blankly, clearly unamused.

"Yukino's here too," Sting deadpanned once he didn't receive an answer from Rogue.

"You guys can fuck off," Rogue deadpanned as he stood to his feet, walking over to the window as he slammed it shut.

Smirking to himself, Rogue simply ignored their protests as he drew the black curtains shut, ignoring the sound of Sting knocking repeatedly on his window. Moving back to lay in his bed, Rogue sighed in frustration as his thoughts drifted back to the brown eyed blonde from earlier. A small pressure on his stomach caught his attention as he looked down to find a familiar small and oddly green kitten staring back at him.

"What do you think Frosch, should I try and find out who she is?" Rogue questioned, holding out his hand as Frosch absentmindedly licked his hand.

The small green kitten walked around in circles on his chest before making herself comfortable, nuzzling into his hand as she stared back up at Rogue blankly.

"Oh that's right….you can't talk," Rogue deadpanned as he tore his gaze away from Frosch, staring back up at his ceiling blankly.

* * *

Closing the front gate behind, Lucy walked up the small path leading up to the front door as she pulled her keys from her pocket, unlocking the door as she pushed it open and walked into the house.

"Lucy?" A voice called out curiously, no doubt belonging to her worried mother.

"Yeah, it's me Mama," Lucy answered as she locked the door behind her before kicking off her shoes and switching to her house slippers.

"Thank god your okay!" Layla cried as she ran into the living room, pulling Lucy into a spine crushing hug as she let out a sigh of relief.

The panicked mother began checking every part of Lucy's body for any bruises, bumps or scratches.

"Mama relax I'm fine," Lucy reassured as she tried to push her mother away gently.

"Lucy where were you?! You had me worried sick!" Layla yelled, her voice stern as she kept both her hands firmly on Lucy's shoulders.

"Im sorry Mama," Lucy murmured, not even bothering to bring up where she had been the entire time.

Sighing in frustration, Layla stood to her feet, pinching the bridge of her nose as she looked down at Lucy, "it's fine, just go wash your hands, dinners almost ready,"

Keeping her head down, Lucy adjusted the strap of her backpack as she quickly jogged up the stairs, she made her best attempt to keep her head down and remain quiet as she passed by her brothers room, her attempt failed miserably as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Learn anything from your little trip up in that tree?" Came her brothers deep mocking tone as she spun around to find him smirking down at her.

"Yeah, I learned that you're a jerk Laxus!" Lucy yelled as she tried to hit Laxus to no avail as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the ground causing her to begin kicking her feet.

"Not my fault or problem, I never gave you permission to start talking to boys," Laxus deadpanned as he continued to dangle a struggling Lucy in the air.

"I don't need your permission to do anything you jerk, so what if I talk to boys!" Lucy yelled as she finally landed a solid kick, her foot colliding with Laxus's stomach as he released her wrist, dropping her to the floor.

"You may be my older brother but you don't decide what I do with my life!" Lucy snapped, running into her room as she slammed the door behind her.

Letting her back hit the door, Lucy sighed in frustration as she hung her bag up on the door before sliding down the door, looking at the book in her hands. Her face erupted into a bright shade of red that could easily rival Erza's hair as she recalled the earlier events. If she had to be honest with herself, she may or may not have developed the tiniest of crushes on a boy she didn't even know.

Could you blame her?

Dark crimson red eyes and messy black hair that gently brushed his shoulders, to make a everything even better, he seemed into reading as well, something that was practically rare amongst all the other boys she knew. Sure, she didn't know much about him, but from what she'd seen today, he seemed like a pretty quiet and reserved person. A giddy laugh escaped Lucy's lips as she hugged the book to her chest before standing up, quickly grabbing her phone from her backpack before moving to lay on her bed.

Cracking the book open, Lucy had completely forgotten about going downstairs for dinner as she immediately became lost in the plot of the story. Her mind continuously wandered as her face paled as she realized she had forgotten one crucial thing earlier.

"I never told him my name!" Lucy cried, immediately realizing her mistake as she buried her face into her pillow.

"I'm a idiot," Lucy huffed as she drew her knees to her chest, her groan of frustration muffled by her pillow.

On the bright side, the book had given her the perfect excuse to see him again.

Just what she needed.

* * *

The chimes of the bell rung through the classroom as the sound of chairs scraping against the floor filled the classroom as students gathered their belongings, preparing to leave the classroom.

"Rogue, are you still mad at us for landing you in detention yesterday?" Yukino asked quietly as Rogue turned around to find Sting and Yukino standing behind him.

"Nope," Rogue deadpanned, a hidden smirk on his face as he walked right by the two grinning idiots, heading for the door as they followed behind him.

"See, told you he couldn't be mad at us for too long," Sting grinned as he leaned against Yukino who immediately blushed upon contact.

"Eucliffe, Aguria, where do you two think you're going," their brown haired sensei questioned, her tone strict as she stared at the two coldly.

"Home?" Yukino answered quietly as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"As far as I'm concerned you two will be serving detention here for the next hour," she deadpanned as she kept her arms crossed, her stern glare fixed on the two.

"We didn't even do anything! This is bull-,"

"Rogue ratted us out," Yukino murmured, cutting Sting of mid-sentence as she finally put two and two together.

"You asshole! You ratted us out?! We're supposed to be best friends!" Sting roared, grabbing Rogue by the collar of his shirt as he began shaking him as if he were a mere doll.

Rogue seemed completely unfazed by this as he simply continued to smirk at the two, hands stuffed in his pockets as he ignored the fact he was practically be handled like a rag doll.

"As far as I'm concerned, being best friends means if Im going down, you two are going with me," Rogue taunted as he removed Sting's fist from the collar of his shirt, turning his back to the two and ignoring their protests as he headed towards the door.

"Have fun losers," Rogue deadpanned, flipping them off briefly before sliding the classroom door shut behind him, his smirk only widening as he quickly stopped at his shoe locker, swapping out his shoes before leaving the school building.

"Well that was fun," Rogue muttered to himself, tucking his hands back into his pockets as his smirk faded, the wind rustling his hair as he continued walking down the semi-crowded sidewalk.

It definitely felt odd walking without his nose buried in a book for a change, almost as if he were forced to actually pay attention to his surroundings for once. Taking in a deep breath of air, Rogue continued to block out the noise of the busy streets as he simply continued walking. Time only seemed to pass by faster than usual as he already found himself in the park, his red eyes immediately shifting to the tree only to find it empty.

"On the bright side she probably isn't stuck in a tree again," Rogue murmured, chuckling quietly to himself at his lame attempt at a joke.

"Hey, I'll have you know the only reason I was up there in the first place was because of the demon I'm forced to call my older brother," came a familiar light and bubbly voice from behind him as Rogue turned around to find the blonde standing there.

Once again, crimson red and honey brown met as the two found themselves locked in a silent staring contest.

"Oh, it's you again," Rogue muttered, staring at the slightly shorter blonde as she smiled at him.

"Before I forget, thanks for letting me borrow your book," Lucy chirped, pulling his book from her backpack before gently handing it to him.

"You finished reading it already?" Rogue questioned, staring at the blonde incredulously as she simply nodded.

"I don't joke around when it comes to reading," Lucy chuckled as she smiled up at Rogue.

"Also, I know this isn't really much but consider it a small thank you for helping me down from that tree yesterday," Lucy chirped, pulling a box of strawberry pocky from her backpack and handing it to Rogue.

"You really didn't have to get me anything at all, I told you it was no big deal," Rogue explained, not that he was complaining about the gift.

One does not simply not like pocky.

"Well that's too bad, like I said, just consider it a small thank you," Lucy grinned as she closed her backpack before adjusting it on her shoulder.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my brother and his friends not too far from here so I really have to go," Lucy explained rapidly, flashing Rogue a sheepish grin before spinning on her heel and taking off but not without a few more words.

"Thanks again Rogue-sama! Maybe we can talk some other time!" Lucy yelled as she continued running, just barely looking back at Rogue as she ran, and even then, Rogue hadn't missed the wink she had flashed him either.

Frozen in his spot, Rogue facepalmed at his stupidity for not taking the short opportunity to just ask the girl her name.

"I'm such an idiot," Rogue huffed in frustration, glancing down at his book as he noticed the slight slip of a pink sticky note sticking out from in between the pages as he immediately opened the book, finding the note.

Pale cheeks flushed red as Rogue's red eyes scanned over the neat print on the note.

Not only had the blonde written him a small thank you note, but she had left both her name and phone number as well.

"Lucy Dreyar huh?" Rogue murmured, carefully tucking the note back into the book, Rogue stored the book back into his backpack as he tried to gather his now scrambled thoughts.

Ego getting the best of him, a wide grin appeared on his face as he threw his fist into the air in pure celebration.

Not only had he gotten the name and number of the cute mystery girl, but he had also gotten pocky out of it.

Overall, today had been a good day.

* * *

Ta-dah!

Koala if you're reading this which I know you will, happy belated birthday my extremely Australian friend T_T….I have fulfilled your request Koala-sama

Anyways, for anyone else reading this, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you think.

Rebel Panda


End file.
